


Justice League: Bad Wolf

by pastaandscones



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Rose Tyler, F/M, Pete's World, Probably some Doctor/Rose angst, Rose is a superhero, Rose is apart of the Justice League, Strax is a villain, just because i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Canary Wharf, Rose Tyler finds herself in a strange world. A world where she is now an heiress. A world where there's super heroes running around, causing property damage.<br/>One thing should be known about Rose Tyler, and that is she doesn't sit idly by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice League: Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I"m not making any promises, but I will try to up date this once every month or two. They'll be fairly long chapters, I think.
> 
> When I first wrote this, I hadn't seen Torchwood and Donna was going to be Rose's secretary. Then I watched Torchwood and got to the Children of Earth episodes with the 456, and I was heartbroken and put Ianto Jones where Donna originally was.

Rose flexed her fingers.  God, she hated these cold nights. She hated the slow nights, too.  She especially hated it when it was both together.

She checked the wrist watch. 1:15AM blared back at her and the blond bit back a groan.

If nothing big happens in the next half an hour, I’m turning in. She promised herself.

As if to mock her, a building three blocks away exploded.

 

When Rose Tyler landed in this dimension, she didn't know what to make of the costumed vigilantes that dominated it. The Tyler family supported them, officially, but Rose herself didn't know what to think.

They helped people.  They actually kept Vitex out of the fire a few times.

They sort of reminded her of the Doctor. Helping people, doing the impossible. But with more violence and property damage (Not to say that the Doctor never caused property damage. It just never really happened at the level that these “heroes” caused.)

The heroes mostly kept to their respective cities, unless their villain left or there was a large scale crisis. Which was all and good. Rose didn’t meet any heroes until she had to travel to Gotham for Vitex business. There, she had been held hostage by the Joker, and saved by the Batman. All he asked of her, after saving her from the madman, was if she had seen where the Clown Prince of Crime had ran off to.

The thing about Rose, though, was that she was never content in just sitting by and letting things be. That’s why she joined Torchwood and took on a team. That’s why she jumped at the chance to go to the United States and head the Torchwood Branch there, on top of overseeing the new Vitex branch in the U.S.

Somehow, though, it still wasn’t enough for her.

As though sensing her unrest, that’s when the left over Huon particles she had received when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS activated. Because her life didn’t suck enough.

That was how she decided to become the Bad Wolf. Well, how Bad Wolf decided to become a hero because Rose had limited control over Bad Wolf’s actions.

She knew that Bad Wolf did that, take control from her, to keep her from burning up, and manifested itself as a separate entity that shared her body, acting on her basic desires. But she still didn’t like losing control of her body.

So, she came to an agreement with Bad Wolf.

They would take up the mantle of Bad Wolf, and become a hero. Rose would have limited access and do nightly patrols around the city. If there was a large crisis, something Rose couldn’t handle, Bad Wolf would take over.

This agreement resulted in the Bad Wolf deciding she needs to speak out more when trapped in Rose’s head. So, during budget meetings, and performance reviews, as well as mission, she had to listen to Bad Wolf, giving statistics and advising her. It was quite annoying, and made it a tad harder to think.

But Bad Wolf refused to be silenced.

Rose groaned as she stripped out of her costume. She had to report to the Vitex-Torchwood building today. They were combined to make life just a bit easier for her. Vitex took up the actual building, reaching high into the skyline filled with busy people going in and out through the front. Torchwood was in the basement, accessible through the back entrance, manned by an elite team, hand-picked by her.

As the head of the Vitex branch in the United States, and of Torchwood Four, the New York branch, she actually had to show up for work.

And she had just walked out from a battle with Bad Wolf’s main villain, Strax.

Because, apparently Sontarans held grudges against entire planets rather than the people who destroyed the entire clone batch (Thank you, Hawkgirl.)

Although, she wanted to find whoever thought it was a good idea to sell a walking potato a grenade launcher and punch them in the face.

**Rose Tyler. There had been a disturbance on Mars.**

Rose snorted.

“Is it threatening Earth on way, shape, or form?” She asked as she pulled out her outfit for the day. Because, fuck sleep. Who needed it anyways?

 **No, it is not.** Bad Wolf sounded hesitant.

“Then it can wait, yeah?” Mars was a lifeless planet and a disturbance there wasn’t threatening much.

The Bad Wolf was silent, and Rose got the feeling it was sulking and maybe even hiding something from her.

 

There were few people that Rose trusted with her secrets. Jake Simmonds was one. Another person was her Second-in-Command of Torchwood Four, Donna Noble, who basically ran the section while she was too occupied with Vitex business. The last was her secretary, a Welshman named Ianto Jones, who made the best coffee known to man.

Ianto, basically, arranged her life. The best secretary a woman can ask for. Ianto made sure that Rose could keep up with Torchwood, Vitex, and even Bad Wolf.

Really, Rose wouldn’t have been able to do it without him.

Ianto, according to him, applied to be her secretary on a whim, after the death of his fiancée, Lisa. Both Cardiff and London held to many painful memories, so when he was recommended to apply by a friend, he took the chance. The former Torchwood One Archivist was like a godsend to her.

As always, Ianto greeted her at the front lobby of Vitex with a cup of coffee and a tablet with the day’s schedule.

He kindly waited until they were in the elevator before launching into the itinerary for the day. “You have a budget meeting for in half an hour,” The man scolded, making Rose feel more like a child then the multi-billion dollar heiress and hero she was. “Then, afterwards, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and Oliver Queen of Queen Industries are scheduled for a nine thirty meeting, about the project on the new energy drinks that Vitex is coming out with.”

Rose held up her hand as she took a sip of her coffee, causing him to halt.  “Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries? I thought they were geared more towards tech, and things other than drinks?” She asked after swallowing the bitter liquid.

“Both of the companies are known to... branch out to different things.” Ianto responded. “Queen Industries does not have any existing food markets, but Wayne Enterprises does have Wayne Foods. Just be glad it isn’t Lex Corp that’s interested in the project. I heard Lex Luthor is a right prick.” He cleared her throat. “Now, after the meeting with Mr. Wayne and Mr. Queen, there is a chair meeting, for Vitex, and twelve thirty Torchwood Council video conference.” At Rose’s raised eyebrow, Ianto explained. “You’ve been requested to review the performance of your branch. I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner. It’s been over a year since the last review.” Rose began tapping away at the tablet, bringing up the files for the budget meeting. “I managed to squeeze your father in for the monthly review after the video conference.” Meaning, Rose’s monthly Pete-time, where she can talked to the man unrushed for an hour, and only lunch of the day. “But, you have to hurry out for a press conference. Last night, the Sontaran-”

“Strax,” Rose reminded

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Strax the Sontaran blew up a Vitex warehouse before Bad Wolf or Torchwood could stop him.” He gave Rose a look that went pointedly ignored. “Then you have to be in Torchwood for a mission debriefing.”

They managed to make it into Rose’s office. “Is that all for today?” She was a bit surprised. Seemed like a light day.

“Yeah.” Ianto stood by the door. “Tomorrow is a very busy day, so I’ll get you the files you need for it on your desk by noon. Is there anything else you need, Miss. Tyler?”

The blonde glanced up from the tablet, remembering Bad Wolf’s words. “Yes, I need Donna on the line.” Ianto nodded and left. A few minutes later, a video line popped up, a harried redhead on the other side.

“You called?” Donna asked, probably just getting in if the still-hot coffee in her hand and the coat she still wore was any indication.

“I need surveillance on Mars. I want to know if a microbe so much as moves on that planet.”

Donna blinked. “Mars?”

“Yes, everything going to and from the planet. I don’t want a speck of dust floating about it without knowing about it.”

Donna snorted. “What, is a Martian just gonna pitch up from Mars and come here?”

Rose paused and turned to give her Second a questioning look. The redhead shrugged and ended the call.

 

Two Years Later

She had spent hours crouched in the rafters. She hated stakeouts, and worse of all, it was at Wayne Tech. She was on good terms with Bruce Wayne, and she didn’t want to think him capable of the things Bad Wolf had been accusing him of, lately.

But, she had to check it out. She couldn’t call herself a hero if she let her feelings about her friends get in her way.

She started when a figure landed on the rafters about thirty feet away from her.

Batman looked down, seemingly not noticing her, watching the scientists down below as Rose stared wide eyed at him. He waited about thirty seconds before looking at her and narrowing his own eyes. White lenses met brown-glowing-gold, seemingly sending off a warning.

They were distracted as the three scientists started speaking gibberish and broke the wall.

The trio ended taking the weird device they freed to the satellite dish on top of the Wayne Tech building, where they let it go in its weird organic glory.

“I doubt that modification is legal.” Rose commented, hip propped out

Batman took that distraction to tie the two men up with a throwy-rope-thingie, and Bad Wolf jumped over them to engage them last scientist in hand-to-hand as Batman ran to examine the dish.

She nearly got thrown from the dish, and Batman engaged the woman, jumping and dodging and throwing what looked to be bat shaped boomerangs, as the men seemed to elongate and slither out of the bindings.

“Need a hand?” A voice asked from behind her.

“No thanks, I have this.” Batman said, glaring at Rose

“This is my case.” She hissed, not liking this Batman at all. “I was here first!”

“They don’t look that tough.” Superman pointed out. And they didn’t look tough, which is why they didn’t need three heroes.

The scientists decided they didn’t want to wait for banter and took off, with the three heroes hot on their tails.

Until Superman cried out and began to fall to the small landing. Rose cursed as Batman slowed. “Follow them, I’ll stay with Superman!” She couldn’t believe she was giving up her case.

If they weren’t here, she would have thing over by now!

“Move!”

The organic thing turned out to be a bomb, she learned as Batman took Superman on a grappling hook and Rose launched herself off the dish, activating the Huon particles to slow her fall.

All three of them were caught in the tail end of the blast, knocking Batman free of his grappling hook and throwing Rose off balance.

They rolled down a very conveniently placed hill. And she really had to give Bruce props for planning. It would have hurt a hell a lot more if it had been anything other than the grassy hill, where they could roll to a stop.

Rose eyes landed on the scientists, who she was starting to suspect weren’t actual scientists, as they rose from a small crater in the ground, twisted and grotesque looking, necks and limbs bent at unnatural angles.

They straightened themselves out and walked off into the forest as Rose tried to push herself in a sitting position, wincing at the twinge her ankle gave.

“I’m pretty sure that guy just winked at me.”

Superman groaned, tearing her attention away from the disappearing forms.

“What happened?” The Man of Steel asked as Batman helped him up, both of them ignoring her.

“You tell me.” Batman deadpanned.

 **Do not trust the Batman or the Superman.** Bad Wolf advised, surprising Rose as her ankle healed.

 _Oh, there you are. I thought you died or something._ Rose chuckled slightly

 **I cannot die I am time and space, I am the heart of the TARDIS.** Bad Wolf said, definitely not getting the joke.

_Never mind. Why shouldn’t I trust them?_

**They hid behind masks and capes. Never trust somebody who hides behind a mask or cape.**

_I hide behind a mask and cape_. Rose pointed out.

**Then you should not trust yourself.**

_Noted_. She wasn’t sure if Bad Wolf was serious or joking.

“I don’t know.” Superman was saying. “I saw images, intense images, and then that’s all I remember.”

**Lies!**

_I doubt he’s lying. Why would he lie?_

**He could be working with them!**

Rose paused. _Don’t you know all of time and space? Shouldn’t you know whether he’s working with them? I’m not gonna trust your judgment if you’re saying ‘should’ and making guesses_.

“Whatever it was, it didn’t want to leave evidence behind.”

“What is this all about?” Superman asked.

“Over the past few months, I have detected security breaches in our global space monitoring network.” Batman said.

Rose shook out her ankle, feeling Bad Wolf already accelerating the healing. “I have as well. There’s something odd going on here, tracing back to Wayne Tech.”

“And nobody claimed responsibility?” The Man of Steel asked, causing Rose to roll her eyes.  Because people who blew things up always wanted their master plans to be known.

“No.” Batman stated. “There’s more to this than meets the eye.”

“Could Bruce Wayne be involved with this?” She asked. She didn’t want that to be true, but it was her duty to question Wayne Tech’s involvement. Because that’s what the Doctor would do.

If anything, Batman’s scowl increased and he ignored her question.

Superman raised an eyebrow at Batman’s reaction. “I would love to stay and look into this, but I’m expected back in Metropolis.”

“Another key to the city?” Batman said in what could easily be a teasing tone.

Superman removed something from his belt, which turned out to be two watches. “Here. They are signal watches. Call if you need any more help.”

The two heroes took their respective watch and watched as Superman flew off.

“Right.” They tucked their watches in their respective places. (Batman into his belt, Rose into her boot. Because she didn’t have to foresight to add pockets.)

Batman began to stalk off and Rose followed.

“I don’t need your help.” He said. “I can handle this on my own.”

“I was here first, so this is my case. If anything, I don’t need your help.”

 

Rose sighed, feet on her desk. Donna had pulled up a chair next to her to watch the forum for the bill to destroy the nuclear weapons of the world. Ianto was at his desk, fielding calls and pretending to be busy, but watching the telecast himself.

 **This is not a smart move.** Bad Wolf advised.

 _For once, I’m in complete agreement with you._ Rose told the other version of herself. She watched as some US general objected and Pete, representing the Torchwood agency, agreed.

“Therefore, today, I propose a bold new solution for peace. One that would use a force more powerful than any before. A force dedicated to the good of all mankind! A force known to all as Superman!” The senator introduced.

“With all due respect, Senator,” Pete said, “We cannot entrust the security of the entire world to one man. Torchwood will always work with Superman, with all the heroes that protect our world, but to rid ourselves of nuclear and alien weapons? That’s madness.”

“I understand your feelings, Director Tyler. When Senator Carter first approached me, I was reluctant to get involved. But after meeting with him and his advisors, I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust, and I solemnly swear to all of you that I will continue to uphold the ideals of truth and justice. Not just for America, but for all the world.”

“Is he always like that?” Donna asked as Superman took the stage.

“Dunno, I don’t work with him often.” Rose replied, scooping her tea from the desk and sipping it. “But from what I’ve seen, yeah.”

Ianto popped is head in as Donna stood.

“Don’t forget, you have to meet with your father for lunch while he’s in the States.” He reminded as Donna collected the files Rose had signed off on earlier that morning. “After the forum is over, he’ll be heading to New York for official Vitex and Torchwood business.”

“I trust that there is a nice hotel waiting for his arrival?” Rose asked as she shut off the TV.

“Of course.” Ianto replied. “And I have a table booked at your favorite restaurant for a lunch meeting.”

Rose nodded and watched as her friends/employees left the office.

 

Six months had passed since the small forced team up at Wayne Tech. Rose had done extensive research into the company, and found nothing. For the most part, Wayne Enterprises remained clean.

That’s how she found herself in S.T.A.R. Labs, sneaking through the dark.

She would have used the Hunon particles to suspend herself in the air, but that would create a glow she could not afford.

And that’s how she found herself crouched on the floor as Batman glided in through the skylight.

“You again.” She growled. “This is my case, and I won’t have you coming in, mucking it up!” Before she could say anything else, Batman covered her mouth and yanked her behind the pillar. She struggled a bit, out of reaction, as he growled at her to be quite. She did fall silent, however, as she heard a door open.

Batman peered out from behind the pillar, and a moment later, he peered out the other side. A door closed before he was satisfied and let her go.

“You know, you could have just told me that they were coming.” She hissed as she followed him into the room they just left.

Rose pulled out a slim flashlight (pink, to match the rest of her outfit.) and shined it into the room.

“There.” Batman pointed to something and she lifted the flashlight higher, gasping when she saw the red… pods holding the scientists from Wayne Tech, the ones who blew up the dish. Batman used one of the bat-shaped boomerangs, which apparently had a sharpened point, to slice open the pod and gently lower the portly man to the ground.

“Batman, look out!” She heard the growl too late. A dog slunk from the shadows and attacked the Dark Knight as the scientist groaned.

Rose grabbed the Bat-Knife-Boomerang that Batman drooped and set about freeing the other two scientists as Batman rolled around with the dog.

She only looked up when she heard the dog crash into the desk, than the wall. Than it wasn’t a dog anymore, but a white thing that was climbing up the wall after the Bat.

“For the love of…” She had to conserve her equipment. Due to the bill that stripped the nations of their nuclear weapons, and Torchwood of Alien weapons, Rose’s supply had been cut off. She had gotten her equipment from Torchwood. Jake brought her all the best new developments from Torchwood Labs. But no Alien tech for Torchwood, no alien tech for Bad Wolf.

And Strax had been using up a lot of her equipment with his new war on the moon. Because the Moonites posed a threat to him and his conquest of Earth or something.

Rose pulled out her stun gun and shot a charge off at the thing, but it seemed to only piss it off and it took up the wall after batman even faster.

 _Bad Wolf, what the hell is it?_ Rose demanded as the Dark Knight was knocked over the wall.

 **I’m searching**.

 _Well, bloody hurry up, will ya?_ She activated the particles and climbed over the wall after the, just in time to see Batman thrown through a window.

“Bloody hell.” She hissed, pulling the signal watch Superman had given her six months ago out of her boot and activating it.

She set the stun gun to lethal (lethal for humans and a number of aliens that is) and shot again, watching as the alien shutter and collapse. She pulled a containment field out of her belt and made quick work of the alien, trapping it, before going to tend to batman.

The bookcase was heavy, and Rose barely got it off when Superman walked through the door.

“It took you long enough.” She growled. Superman began looking over Batman for injuries, but both of their attentions were turned when the sky flared up with light.

Rose frowned. That was a meteorite. But Torchwood monitored all passing meteors that came close to Earth, and predicted their hit locations. In case there was alien life lurking in one of them.

She was not notified of any meteorites predicted to hit in the US, any area of the US.

Superman picked up Batman and the Red-and-Blue and Pink-and-Yellow heroes flew side-by-side to where the meteorite had hit.

“Impossible. Major countries _and_ Torchwood are monitoring any meteors on a path that would bring it anywhere _near_ Earth.” Rose told Superman. “They would have noticed one this size.” Because the thing was huge and Rose shuttered to think of the size of it before it hit Earth’s atmosphere and began to burn up.

Superman dropped the Dark Knight off with a medic and they flew off to check into the giant meteorite that managed a surprise attack.

The meteorite was hiding an alien.

Which was exactly why Rose was going to raise hell when she got back to Torchwood. Because they should have seen a goddamn meteor a goddamn light year away.

And the bloody thing shot _lasers_.

She barely dodged the laser that downed Superman.

**Rose Tyler, it is time for me to take care of this.**

_No. That’s the last resort. I can handle this._

**If you use to much of the Huon particles-**

_I’ll burn up. I know. But I’m nowhere near my limit yet. I can do this._

Even with that said, she was a bit desperate. She began hitting at it with blasts of Particles, angering it.

Batman came back on scene, shooting missiles from his plane.

_Where the hell is he getting his funding for these things? I’m the Heiress of the Vitex Empire, and the head of a Torchwood division, and even I don’t have enough money to buy a superhero a plane without looking suspicious._

Bad Wolf remained silent as Rose continued dodging lasers and Superman was shot down again by the giant white alien.

And because her life seemed to be one big joke to whatever beings there was, more aliens came out of the meteorite.

“Bad Wolf! What are these?” Superman asked after getting up. Again.

 **These beings are what killed the Martians.** Bad Wolf finally admitted. **They managed to lock these beings away, but where wiped out in the process. That is all I know for sure.**

“I have no clue.” She admitted. “But I do know that they wiped out an entire race before.”

**Rose Tyler, let me help. I can destroy them and stop this.**

Before she could respond, about to accept, Superman started screaming again, clutching his head. But it was only for a second before he went stone faced and flew the other way.

Rose followed after and was joined by Batman.

Truth was, Superman was faster than she was. And she was beginning to feel the burn of the Huon Particles slowly breaking down her body. He got ahead of Rose and she ended up sitting in the backseat of the plane.

She didn’t know how Batman knew she was being affected by something, but he had opened the top and motioned for her to get in, so she did.

By the time they caught up to Superman, he had smashed his way through a building, leaving a wake of destruction.

“What the bloody hell do you think is going on with him?” Rose asked, examining one of the destroyed walls.

They followed the destruction to find Superman pounding on a steel door.

“Hold it, Superman.” Batman cut in, throwing one of his bat-knife-boomerang that sunk into the door. Because that made sense. Because the strongest man on Earth had to wail on the thing to make it bend, but Batman’s (presumably) human knife sunk into the thing like butter. “Destroying government property isn’t your style. What’s going on?”

“See for yourself.” Superman replied, bending down and simply picking up the door. Which made Rose wonder why he didn’t do that before they came, and if he had just been waiting for them to show up.

They followed Superman through a high-tech hallway and into another room, which held a green man.

“What is it?” Batman asked.

“Mankind’s only hope.” Superman responded

“Impossible.” Rose breath, feeling anger flair up in her. This was what the Government was hiding? Torchwood was there do things like this didn’t happen, so aliens weren’t used and experimented on. There was laws and decrees so things like this wouldn’t happen. “Torchwood holds all things alien. All governments, by mandate of the United Nations, are required to release all aliens and alien technology it comes across, injured or posing a threat, to Torchwood.”

Batman looked at her. “Torchwood probably has a hand in this. They _are_ the leader in Alien Tech, and never dismiss any organization’s reach.”

Rose forced herself to remain quite as Superman released the alien. If Torchwood was involved, she would have known about it, unless it was a member of her team going rouge, or intervention from the Board that they decided to keep from her.

She darted forwards and supported the alien before it could fall, pushing the possible betrayal from her mind.

**Rose Tyler, I believe this is the last remaining Martian.**

“He’s been trying to reach out to me telepathically.” Superman said, helping Rose lower him to the floor. “But the Stasis Field interfered.” The alien groaned as he began to support himself. “When his message finally broke through, I came to rescue him.”

“What’s he doing here?” Batman asked, stepping towards the brightly colored heroes.

A voice echoed through her mind, one that probably trip her up if she had not been use to the Bad Wolf using telepathic means to communicate.

 ** _The Invasion._** It said, most likely coming from the alien. Batman recoiled slightly. **_I came to warn you, but I was captured and imprisoned here. They wouldn’t listen._**

Batman scowled as they helped it stand. “Big surprise.”

 ** _I sense you do not trust me. Perhaps this will help._** The alien morphed into a more man-looking form that made Rose realize the theme of capes currently present.

Batman staggered back as the alien stepped forwards, with a hand reaching forwards in a peaceful gesture. “I am J’onn J’onzz.”

Batman stared at the hand with an expressionless look on his face until Superman swooped in to save the day.

“Don’t take it personally, J’onn. He doesn’t trust anyone.”

J’onn considered this for a moment. “A wise policy.”

Rose laughed slightly. “I am Bad Wolf,” She introduced out of politeness, knowing he could get their names by scanning their minds, slightly tilting her head and placing most weight on her back foot, as Bad Wolf informed her to. J’onn returned the gesture with a small smile. “And this is Superman and Batman.”

After Rose’s introductions, they allowed Superman to lead them outside.

“We’ll ned to contact the Joint Chiefs right away.” He began, addressing J’onn.

“The _Joint Chiefs_?” Rose hissed. “What the hell can they do? We need to contact Torchwood, their based on alien affairs and keeping Earth from becoming a playground for invading species.”

“Then tell me why we have aliens _currently invading_.” Batman grounded out.

“They came from Mars.” Rose pointed right back. “Mars had been, as far as anybody knew, void of life for hundreds of years. Nobody expects an attack from a dead planet.”

They were interrupted before either men could mention Strax or how Torchwood had yet to capture (or recapture, nobody is quite sure) him.

“Stop right there, Superman.” A man said, ignoring the other heroes. “You’re trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here.”

“Wait, I’ll vouch for him. You must let us go.” Superman said, jumping in front of J’onn, making Rose roll her eyes.

“I don’t think so.” The general was saying.

Superman looked like he was about to protest as Rose strode forwards. And out of the entire group assembled, she was pretty sure Batman was the only one who noticed her hitting the small button next to her belt buckle, the one that would send a signal to Jake Simmonds.

“You say you have orders. ya?” Rose asked, as she stood feet from the general. “Well, whoever _orders_ you’re following should know that the containment of this alien goes strictly against numerous treaties signed by the United States and the entirety of the United Nations, stating that _anything_ alien is to be released to Torchwood for further study, and to decide whether or not it is dangerous. Now, on top of that, you are also in violation of various _universal_ mandated from the Shadow Proclamation, that where issued to protect endangered species, like the species we see in front of us. Now, this alien is a _Martian_. That’s our next door neighbor that we thought died out. As it is, this alien is the last of his kind. Now, Torchwood is on their way, General, having received a tipoff. Now, we will be leaving with this alien, and I will put in a good word for you with Torchwood. Or you can keep up here, and have me tell the team leader all about the violations you have stacking up against you.”

The general looked panicked at the mention of Torchwood. “You won’t be alive to tell.” He said as he began to morph, as well as the soldiers behind him, and Rose cursed Bad Wolf for not warning her she was speaking to one of the invaders. Really, she was sure the part of the TARDIS that lived within her was just trying to make Rose’s life short and difficult.

Rose barely dodged a blast from the thing’s gun as she drifted back to the group. “So, plan. Please tell me we have a plan.”


End file.
